


The Ying to my Yang

by FantasticYums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticYums/pseuds/FantasticYums
Summary: When Sherlock's thoughts overwhelm him and he can't fall asleep, a stranger also in need of sleep enters his room
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	The Ying to my Yang

Sherlock laid in bed, underneath the pressure of his covers and all of his thoughts. Unable to sleep. Unable to concentrate. Unable to find any peace. When suddenly, the hollow jiggle of the doorknob startled him. Reaching for his gun, he aimed towards the now silently opening door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Sherlock." He recognized the voice before the Irish man even stepped into the dim light streetlight shining through the flat's window. "Moriarty?" he questioned, enhancing his aim on the short figure before him. "Would you just put that down already?" he asked tiredly, "I'm not here to kill, torture, kidnap, rape," he continued listing, counting each sin on his fingers. "Get to the point." Sherlock asserted, cocking back the safety. "Look, I'm not even armed." "Prove it.". "As you wish," he began undressing himself down to his boxers. "W-what on Earth are you doing?" Sherlock asked blushing and averting his eyes. "Merely proving to you that I'm unarmed." Moriarty replied casually, as he began to crawl onto the bed. Pressing the cold metal of my gun against his forehead, now inches away from him, Sherlock stared at him. Moriarty simply pushed it away and gingerly grabbed it out of his hand. "Tsk tsk, we mustn't play with such dangerous toys." he stated, placing the gun back into the bedside table's drawer, "Especially whilst sleep deprived, eh Sherlock?". Moriarty pressed gently on Sherlock's shoulders until he laid down, and he began to hold the detective from behind. Oddly enough, felt at peace in his arms, being spooned by his nemesis. "Why are you even here?" Sherlock asked aloud. "Can I tell you a secret?" Moriarty asked, leaning in close to his ear, "I can't sleep either.". Sherlock heaved a great sigh, as he relaxed, "You can stay the night, as long as you immediately leave in the morning. No hunting around the flat or trying to hurt anyone." "I promise, as long as I can have one night of peaceful rest. As I know you'll finally be able to have one too." Laying there, Sherlock felt the warmth against his back back. It was as though we were two perfect halves, like some sort of yin and yang. Destined to always fight, except tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh I know this is super short, but I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy! Thank you so much for reading


End file.
